Security applications may require massive multi-digit algebraic computations. Currently, software or firmware solutions may be implemented on general-purpose processors for providing such functionality. However, a number of these current solutions are inefficient (ex.—are slow) and/or they may not provide a desired level of security. Further, general-purpose processors (including required memory) may be bulky and may have high power consumption levels.
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a solution which addresses the above-referenced problems associated with current solutions.